


30 Days of Shorts

by GabesGurl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 30 days of short fics based on prompts and words. They will be anything from Genesis/Cloud to AGSZC</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic from the prompt of ‘The Gravity Of…’ on Type Trigger.

“Zack! You do not understand the gravity of the situation! I left my PHS on Commander Rhapsodos’s couch because you dragged me into his room to see if he had a magic closet! He’s going to hunt me down and torch me!”

Zack stared at him as if he’d never seen him before and gently patted his head, “It’s ok Spike, I’ll tell GenGen that I borrowed your PHS and that I was the only one hunting for magic closets.”

“Zack,” Cloud whined but was cut off by the loud obnoxious song coming from his friend’s PHS. He watched as Zack flipped it opened and grinned before quickly shooting off a message and smirking at him.

“Don’t worry Cloudy face; I have it on good authority that you will not be dying today. Come on! We’re off to see GenGen!”

Cloud face fell and he let himself be led towards the elevator and his certain doom. Completely unknowing that the message Zack had received had been from his own PHS and had not been bad at all.

_Puppy, who is the adorable blond who likes selfies? You **must** introduce us ASAP. If you are up here in 10 minutes I’ll forget you ransacking my closet for magic kingdoms…again._

_Be there in 5 GenGen._


End file.
